1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LED illumination devices, and particularly to a light engine of an LED illumination device with high heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs are preferred for use in illumination devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) due to their excellent properties, including high brightness, long lifespan, wide color range, etc. For an LED, about eighty percents of the power consumed thereby is converted into heat. Therefore a heat dissipation device is necessary for timely and adequately removing the heat generated by the LED.
Conventional heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks, are usually made of copper, aluminum, or their alloy, and have a relatively high heat conductivity coefficient. The heat sink generally includes a base attached to the LED illumination device and a plurality of fins extending from the base for increasing a heat dissipating area of the heat sink. During operation, heat generated by the LED illumination device is conducted to the base and then distributed to the fins for dissipation. However, for obtaining a high brightness LED illumination device, a large amount of LEDs are packaged in a single LED illumination device, and thus a large amount of heat is generated during operation of the high brightness LED illumination device. The conventional metal heat sinks, which transfer heat via heat conduction means, can no longer satisfy the heat dissipation requirement of the high brightness LED illumination device.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED illumination device which overcomes the limitations described.